The New Silver Millennium
by QueenViperaAzarathofCamelot
Summary: Many eons ago was the beautiful Moon Kingdom and all the Kingdoms of the Silver Alliance destroyed by the evil Queen Metalia of the Dark Kingdom, but the Moon Queen used her last bit of power to send all the fallen to the future of the earth to be reborn again. In the future the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask get a letter of the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Darien/Serena/O.C. F/F/M
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of the books, series, Manga/Anime and movies at all. They belong to their creators. I just own my O.C's.**

 **Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

It was a beautiful evening in the Moon Kingdom. The fireworks were fired into the air and illuminated the dark sky. This happened every night on the Moon Kingdom. There were two young women on the balcony of the Silver Palace.

One of the young women had long blonde hair put up in odango buns, blue eyes and wore a white regal gown. She had a golden crescent-moon symbol on her forehead and was the Princess of the Moon Kingdom.

The other woman had long dark brown, almost black, hair, bright emerald green eyes and wore a dark purple regal gown. She had a golden circlet on her head and was the Princess of the magical Kingdom, Avalon.

They were both looking at the firework display. When they heard a sound under the balcony, looked down to see what was happening. They saw that the Prince of Elysion, the Earth Kingdom, was being chased by the palace guards. It was because they were suspicious of anyone from the Earth Kingdom. There would be negative forces of the Dark Kingdom, Queen Metalia, at work and its people were maliciously influenced to declare war against the Silver Millennium.

The blonde woman sighted deep and the other woman looked sad.

Suddenly, they heard a loud bang, which made everything vibrate. Both princesses gasped in fear and ran in the palace to the main entrance.

At the bottom of the stairs stood the Prince of Elysion with drawn sword. The Princess of the Moon ran down the stairs and the Princess of Avalon remained at the top of the stairs.

A large group of armed people of Elysion walked towards them. In front was a young woman with long red hair and had a sword in her hands.

"Endymion, have you turned against us?" She asked. "It's all their fault."

The woman ran with a raised sword towards the Moon Princess.

Endymion, the Prince of Elysion, jumped between them and caught the attack of the sword with his body. The sword struck the prince lethal in the back. He fell don and died instantly.

"Endymion!" The two princesses called startled and had tears in their eyes.

The Moon Princess ran to the body of the fallen prince, knelt beside it and took his sword in her hands. She turned the sharp point of the sword to her body.

The eyes of the princess of Avalon widened in disbelief, when she saw what the Moon Princess was going to do.

"Serenity! No!" She screamed as she went the stairs to stop her. But she was too late. Serenity stabbed herself in the stomach with the sword. The Moon Princess fell lifeless on top of Endymion's body.

The princess of Avalon let herself fall sobbing on her knees beside the two bodies of the two people she loved the most. She saw the bloodied sword of Endymion lying on the ground. She took it and did the same thing as Serenity. She took her own life with it to be with her two lovers.

The Moon Kingdom was destroyed. The palace lay in ruins and there were countless deaths.

The Moon Queen, Serenity, banished the evil and dark being, Queen Metalia, and sent all the fallen to the future of the Earth for to be reborn again, before she died.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Strange Invitation

**The next chapter is posted. I would like to wish you a merry Christmas and a happy New Year.**

 **A/N: In this story Harry Potter will stay male. He will have an older sibling, a sister. She is the OC. Her name is Yoni Lily Dorea Potter. For more information about this character , you can find it on my profile.**

 **This story has more crossovers in it, than the crossover Harry Potter and Sailor Moon. In each chapter I'll let you all know the crossovers for that chapter.**

 **For example: Crossover Harry Potter and Sailor Moon + Percy Jackson**

 **For this chapter is it:**

 **Crossover Harry Potter and Sailor Moon**

 **Disclaimer: It's still the same as in the previous chapter.**

 **Enjoy this chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Strange Invitation**

In the Juban area of the city Tokyo, there was a group of youngsters, which included nine girls, one guy and a little girl with two cats, at the entrance of the Hikawa Shrine.

"Why are we here?" Lita asked uncomprehending. She had long brown wavy hair, that was tied up in a ponytail, and green eyes.

"Well, it's because Rini has received a letter in an unusual way." Serena said. She had long blonde hair in odango buns and had blue eyes. She waved her hand in the direction of the little girl.

The little girl had log pink hair, also in odango buns, and red eyes. She nodded shyly.

"In which way exactly?" Mina asked a little surprised. She had long blonde hair, with a red bow in it, and blue eyes.

"It was brought by an owl. He held the letter in its beak." Rini said a little excited.

"By an owl?" Raye asked with a frown. She had long black hair and purple-grey eyes.

"Yes Raye, the letter was brought by an owl." Serena said rather annoyed.

"Calm down, Serena . Raye just asked it, because she's just, like we all are, surprised that an owl would bring a letter." Darien said soothing to Serena and put a hand on her shoulder. He was the only guy of the group. He had short black hair and dark blue eyes.

Serena sighed softly and apologized to Raye, who nodded curtly.

"Rini, can you please read the letter for us?" Luna, a black cat wit a golden crescent moon symbol on her head, asked in a quiet and curious way.

Rini nodded and unfolded the letter. She coughed for a moment and began to read.

* * *

 _Dear Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Scouts_

 _I would like to introduce myself. I am Professor Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy._

 _My purpose of this letter is to let you get acquainted with our world, the Wizarding World of Great Britain, and we would like to get the chance to discover and understand yours. Therefore, I invite you all to come to this world. The Quidditch World Cup will take place on the 25th of August. We would like to introduce you to our sport, by taking you to it._

 _You are expected at the family home of the Weasley family, called the Burrow, on the 24th of August. This family has won more than enough tickets for the finals of the Quidditch World Cup, which you shall also receive some of those._

 _In order to get to the Weasleys, this letter will become a Portkey on the 24th of August at 7 pm your local time. This will activated at that hour and brings you straight away to the Burrow. You just have to touch the letter with a single finger, if you wish to make this journey._

 _When the month of August is over, then a new school year will begin at Hogwarts. So I ask you to join the other students to take the Hogwarts Express. A special event will be held this school year at Hogwarts, but unfortunately I can't give you no further information about it. This will be done in the presence of all students._

 _I hope you will accept this invitation and I will welcome you all at Hogwarts on the first of September, during the Welcoming Feast. If you don't wish to go, then is that quite a shame and I wish you than a good day further._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy_

 _Order of Merlin, First Class_

 _Grand Sorcerer_

 _Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_

 _Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards_

* * *

"That man has quite a lot of titles for just to be a Headmaster." Lita said.

"I still don't get his reason to send this invitation to us." Amara said frowning. She had short sandy blond hair and dark green eyes. Although she was a woman, yet she seemed more masculine than feminine.

"Could it be a trap?" Michelle asked thoughtfully. She had shoulder-length, wavy, turquoise-colored hair and dark blue eyes.

"Maybe, but we're not sure about it. We may be better to accept his invitation. Then perhaps, we can better find out if it is a real trap or not." Trista said in a calm voice. She had long dark green hair and garnet red eyes.

"Sound like a good idea, Trista, but what Amara said is also true. We have no idea what this man is going to do with us." Amy said logical. She had short dark blue hair and blue eyes.

"Was there anything else with the letter, Rini?" Artemis asked. He was a white cat a golden crescent moon-symbol on his head.

Rini looked in the envelope and pulled a thick pack of parchment out. Then she gave it to Darien.

Darien unfolded the pack of parchment and looked at what was written on it.

"What does it say, Darien?" Serena asked curiously.

Darien looked up and said: "These are lists of the required books, robes and equipment, which we must take to Hogwarts. There are two lists for everyone." Then he divided it and everyone had than their own lists, with his or her name on it.

Everyone casted a look at their lists and Serena frowned.

"What's the purpose of a 'wand'? can we really go to buy a wand and use it?" She asked bewildered, but also excited, to no one in particular.

"Apparently so." Michelle said with a smile and added then puzzled: "Where are we going to find all these things?"

"We wouldn't be able to find this all in the stores of the Juban shopping district." Mina said wisely. About that she knew it most of all because she often went shopping with her friends and had a thumb for fashion.

"We still can go to the stores for our dress robes. We've certainly plenty of choice." Trista said while smiling at the others.

"Hooray! We can go shopping for a whole day tomorrow!" Mina cried pleased out.

"I already have an idea what I'm going to wear as dress robes." Serena said giggling.

"And I think that I already know what it is." Darien said with a playful grin, as he put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

Serena giggled even harder, but said then very seriously: "Then yours should definitely match mine."

"Don't worry, Serena. Mine will definitely match yours." He whispered in her ear and Serena giggled again, because the whispering tickled in her ear.

"Then that's settled. Tomorrow the others will go shopping for their dress robes." Trista said in a business voice and then added to Amara with a playful grin: "It has to be a dress, Amara."

Most of girls cheered, except for Amara. She was rather annoyed, because of Trista she had to buy a dress too.

"Trista? Do you have any idea when Sailor Avalon would appear?" Artemis asked curious.

The cheering stopped abruptly and everyone looked tense to Trista.

She sighed deeply and said then: "I'm not sure about that, but I have a hunch that we will encounter her soon."

"How do we find out who Sailor Avalon actually is?" Hotaru asked softly. She had short dark purple hair and violet eyes. She was the second youngest of the Sailor Scouts, beside Rini.

"Well Hotaru, that's we don't know for sure. We can still find her, but it could happen in different ways. Luna found the Inner Scouts, because they were drawn to Serena. Because of her smile and friendship, they were drawn to each other. I don't know how it was with the Outer Scouts, but I might have an idea how we can find the Sailor Guardian of Magic, Mysteries and Visions." Artemis said thoughtful.

"How, Artemis?" Lita asked curious.

"Well, if I remember it correctly, there were a few of you very close to her during the old Silver Millennium. I thought it were Prince Endymion, Princess Serenity, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Venus, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Pluto and her siblings. Maybe you will be very drawn to someone, that could be Sailor Avalon." He explained.

"Now that you mention it, Artemis. Maybe you're right about it. Endymion and Serenity were betrothed with her. Sailor Uranus was often with her and was very protective of her. She often acted as if she was her bodyguard. She had no fear for Sailor Saturn and understood why she was acting so distant to the rest of the Sailor Scouts. She just wanted to protect them for her own destructive powers. Sailor Pluto often got company from her at the Space-Time Door. Only I don't know about the Sailors Venus, Jupiter and Neptune anymore, but maybe you remember it. Or maybe does Sailor Avalon remember it." Luna said.

"Then all we've to do is feel to who we are drawn to." Lita concluded with r aised eyebrows and both cats nodded. "Okay. It couldn't be that hard."

"Don't say that, Lita!" Serena suddenly cried out. "It will bring bad luck and then it'll be even harder to find her."

Lita put her hands up in the air, as sigh of surrender, and said: "Okay, I'll not say it anymore. Calm down, Serena."

"Maybe we'll find Sailor Avalon at that Quidditch World Cup or Hogwarts." Michelle suggested softly and thoughtful.

"It could be, but we'll see about it." Luna said while smiling. Those were certainly two possible place to find her.

Both cats looked around them, and saw that Raye looked a little uncertain and uneasy around her. They saw that she especially looked uncomfortable to the two sheets of parchment.

"Raye? What's wrong?" Luna asked worried. Raye looked up and smiled faintly.

"Well Luna, I actually get a bad feeling." She confessed softly. This caught the attention from the others.

"What kind of bad feeling do you get, Raye?" Trista asked wary.

"Well, I see and feel a negative aura coming of both the letter and lists. I think that it comes from the Headmaster and he is probably far more dangerous then he'll occur." She explained her feeling a little better to her friends.

Serena sighed and said then said with a pout: "Great, now we have to be on our guard once more for new threats and enemies." This made the others laugh, but only Luna tried not to laugh.

"I'm sorry, Serena, but we must remain wary at all cost. Even there are no more enemies at the moment, but they still could emerge again, when we least expect it . We need to find Sailor Avalon and ensure that our enemies won't get their hands on her, or else the Kingdom of Avalon is doomed." Luna said seriously and everybody became very quiet.

Serena let out a deep sigh and said: "I know, Luna. I'm sorry."

Rini put a hand to the pendant around her neck. The pendant was in the shape of a winged dragon and made out of gold.

"That's not going to happen! The Evil will never get their hands on her! She's too smart and too powerful for that! She still has her friends by her side, which she always can rely on and would protect her! I hope that we're allowed to be part of that group of friends!" Amara suddenly cried determined out, causing everybody to get startled.

When they got over their shock, they all nodded it agreement. They all thought that Amara was right, and couldn't wait to find Sailor Avalon and become friends with her.

Artemis smiled at the enthusiasm of the girls, but when his gaze landed on Rini, it faded by the sight of her sad look.

"Rini? What's wrong?" He asked worried and everyone turned their attention to Rini.

Rini looked up in surprise and said then softly: "I just hope that we find her soon. Mama has been through a lot and often feels guilty about several things, such as the deaths of friends and family, and wars. Daddy and mommy are often trying to make it clear to her that those things were never her fault to begin with. They also think that it was someone else fault that she and her brother were manipulated to think in that way forever."

"Manipulated them to think that way? Was it to guild trip them for everything that happened, even it was out of their control?" Amy asked startled and Rini nodded a little.

"What! When I find out who do such a thing, then I'll thread that person on my Space Sword!" Amara growled in anger and the others had a look of killing in their eyes.

"What is that pendant around your neck, Rini?" Michelle asked in a calm voice and with a small smile.

Rini took the pendant out, so that everyone could see the golden winged dragon.

"That's the coat of arms of the Pendragon family. How did you get that, Rini?" Luna said in shock.

"I've got it from mama." Rini replied shyly.

"Is that the coat of arms of Avalon?" Raye asked curiously.

"No, that's the coat of arms of the royal family of Avalon and the capital, Camelot. The coat of arms of Avalon is a waxing, a full and a waning moon." Artemis explained. "The fact is that Rini bears the coat of arms of the Pendragons, makes it clear that she belongs to this family, just like of the Moon and the Earth."

"We'll find Sailor Avalon, Rini. I promise." Trista said with a promising smile.

Rini looked hopefully at her and then smiled broadly.

"Okay, back to the dresses. When are we going to shop for our dresses tomorrow?" Mina asked excited. She was really looking forward to try out as many dresses as she could and choose then the most suitable dress out of it.

"That's a good question. Does anyone have any idea when we'll go shopping tomorrow? We shall find a suitable dress for Amara." Trista said with a wicked smirk.

Amara glared at her and folded her arms.

"Shall we meet each other tomorrow at the beginning of the Juban shopping district?" Raye asked with a smile.

"Very well. Shall we meet around noon?" Mina asked still excited, and the others nodded in agreement.

They still stayed for a few more hours at the Shrine, before they, except Raye, went home.

* * *

 **~The Next Day~**

Everyone stood excited at the beginning of the Juban shopping district. Only Amara wasn't so excited to go shopping and certainly not because of Trista she had to try on and buy a dress, for god's sake.

The girls went in some of the boutiques for the dresses, matching shoes and accessories. Only Trista and Mina had to drag Amara inside. The girls were looking for dresses, and took the prettiest and cutest dresses to the changing rooms.

Trista and Mina grabbed some dresses along the way for Amara, before they pushed her into a changing room.

Amara was really angry at those two and was growling the entire time at them. She was thinking about all the ways to get out of it, and to get back to Trista and Mina for it. She tried all of the dresses, which she did it against her will.

The first dresses were really awful, all of them were too bright of colour and had too much fringes on it. But when she came to the last dress, which wasn't as awful as the previous dresses. It was a deep blue gown with ribbons down the back and a choker on the neck. She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror of the room.

"Amara? Is everything alright in there? Did you find something to your liking?" Mina asked curiously through the curtain.

"Everything is fine in here. I think I found something." Amara said, while she was still staring at her reflection.

"Well then, come out and show it to us!" Mina commanded enthusiastic.

Amara sighed deeply and pushed the curtain open. Mina and Trista smiled widely.

"Wow, Amara! It looks great!" Mina exclaimed in joy, making the mannish woman blush. Which wasn't actually her habit.

"Well Amara, I have to admit that this dress shows more of your femininity than your manliness." Trista teased with a mocking smile on her lips.

"Shut up, Trista! I swear on the planet Uranus that I'ù going to make you pay for this!" Amara hissed in anger.

Trista held her hands up and said then smoothly: "Calm down, Amara pull your claws back in I was only teasing you."

"I know, but I'm still going to make you pay for this." Amara said with a wicked grin.

Then it became quiet for a moment between them, but it was soon broken by Mina.

"Amara, put your clothes back on and wait for us with Serena and Darien, so that we can pay for our dresses together. Come Trista, we still have to try some dresses." She ordered as she pushed Amara back in the changing room and pulled Trista along in the direction of the dresses.

Amara pulled the curtain close behind her, took off the dress and put her clothes back on. When she came out of the changing room, gave the other rejected dresses to an employee of the boutique and went to sit down in one of the seat, in front of the changing room, with Serena, Darien, and her chosen dress in her hand.

When the others had found their suitable dress, they came out of their changing room to show it. This allowed Serena, Darien and Amara to judge them.

Amy had chosen a blue strap dress, with a blue choker tied into a ribbon at the back. Even Raye, Lita and Mina had a strap dress, but in another colour. The colours were red, green and yellow. Lita's and Mina's dresses were a little different than those of Amy and Raye. Mina's dress had frills on it, that run down the dress, and Lita's dress had two green roses on each side and above the knee it splits in two.

Rini's and Michelle's dresses had the same colour as their hair. Rini's dress was similar to her mother's, but it was pin, not white. Michelle had a sea-green dress in her hand.

The dress, that Trista had chosen, was a black one and long gloves. Hotaru had a dark purple dress with gloves.

Together they left the boutique, when Serena asked: "Shall we first go to the ice cream parlor for a delicious ice cream and then go to the arcade 'The Crown' to end this afternoon?"

"It seems like a good idea. Shall we go?" Michelle smiled and the others nodded. They walked down the street, unit they reached the ice cream parlor. Everyone ordered their favorite ice cream and ate it, as they walked to the arcade.

Once they were at the arcade,they went inside and the group divided up into two smaller groups. One group sat down at a table and ordered something to drink. The other group started to play some of the games, which were offered by the arcade.

They enjoyed a little bit more of their afternoon after buying their dresses and accessories, and even forgot about the bad feeling that the invitation gave them.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please review.**


	3. Chapter 2: A Weasley-ish Invitation

**A/N: There is no female Harry Potter in this story. The O.C. is his older sister, Yoni Potter. I based this chapter on the third chapter of the book: ' _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ ', but I changed it a bit for this chapter.**

 **This story has more crossovers in it, than the crossover Harry Potter and Sailor Moon. In each chapter I'll let you all know the crossovers for each chapter.**

 **For example: Crossover Harry Potter and Sailor Moon + Percy Jackson**

 **For this chapter is it:**

 **Crossover Harry Potter and Sailor Moon.**

 **Layout Story:**

 ***** Normal text - "Drakarys"

 *** _Spells - "Drakarys"_**

 ** _*_** _Parssseltongue - "Drakarysss"_

 ***** _Written text from books, articles, letters and titles from books, thoughts, visions and dreams - Drakarys, 'Drakarys'_

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own any characters of the books, series, Manga/Anime and movies at all. They belong to their creators. I just own my O.C's.**

 **Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Weasley-ish Invitation**

 **~The 23th of August, Great Brittan, Little Whinging~**

By the time Yoni and Harry arrived in the kitchen, the three Dursleys were already seated around the table. None of them looked up as they entered or sat down. Uncle Vernon's large red face was hidden behind the morning's ' _Daily Mail_ ', and Aunt Petunia was cutting a grapefruit into five pieces, her lips pursed over her horse like teeth.

Dudley looked furious and sulky, and somehow seemed to be taking up even more space than usual. This was saying something, as he always took up an entire side of the square table by himself. While Yoni and Harry shared an entire side of the square table together. When Aunt Petunia put a quarter of unsweetened grapefruit onto Dudley's plate and said with a tremulous: "There you are, Diddy darling." Dudley glowered at her. His life had taken a most unpleasant turn since he had come home for the summer with his end-of-year report.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had managed to find excuses for his bad marks as usual. Aunt Petunia always insisted that Dudley was a very gifted boy whose teachers didn't understand him. While Uncle Vernon maintained that 'he didn't want some swotty little nancy boy for a son anyway'. They also skated over the accusations of bullying in the report.

"He's a boisterous little boy, but he wouldn't hurt a fly!" Aunt Petunia had said tearfully.

For Yoni and Harry was it really nonsense, because they thought that Dudley was too spoiled by his parents and never took responsibility for his own poor performances at school and terrible deeds.

However, at the bottom of the report there were a few well-chosen comments from the school nurse, that not even Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia could explain away. No matter how much Aunt Petunia wailed that Dudley was big-boned, and that his poundage was really puppy fat, and that he was a growing boy who needed plenty of food, the fact remained that the school outfitters didn't stock knickerbockers big enough for him anymore. The school nurse had seen what Aunt Petunia's eyes, that were so sharp when it came to spotting fingerprints on her gleaming walls and in observing the comings and goings of the neighbours, simply refused to see: that far needing extra nourishment, Dudley had reached roughtly the size and weight of a young killer whale.

So after many tantrums, after arguments that shook both of Yoni's and Harry's bedroom floors and many tears from Aunt Petunia, the new regime had begun. The diet sheet that had been sent by the Smeltings school nurse had been taped to the fridge, which had been emptied of all Dudley's favourite things, fizzy drinks and cakes, chocolate bars and burgers, and filled instead with fruit and vegetables and the sort of things that Uncle Vernon called 'rabbit food'. To make Dudley feel better about it all, Aunt Petunia had insisted that the whole family follow the diet too.

She now passed a piece of grapefruit each to Yoni and Harry. They noticed that their pieces was a lot smaller than Dudley's. Aunt Petunia seemed to feel that the best way to keep up Dudley's morale was to make sure that he did, at least, get more to eat than both Yoni and Harry.

But Aunt Petunia didn't know was that Yoni had got a vision about it and had purchased a large amount of candy on the Hogwarts Express. She kept that hidden in her trunk, in a hidden and secret compartment, and it was almost gone.

What Aunt Petunia also didn't know what was hidden under the loose floorboard upstairs in Harry's bedroom. She had no idea that the Potter siblings were not following the diet at all. The moment he found out through his sister of the fact that they were expected to survive the summer on carrot sticks, so Yoni and Harry had sent both Hedwig and Prudentia to their friends with pleas for help and they had risen to the occasion magnificently. Hedwig and Prudentia had returned from Hermione's house with for each a large box stuffed full of sugar-free snacks, because both of Hermione's parents were dentists. Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, had obliged for each with a sack full of his own home-made rock cakes. Yoni and Harry hadn't touched these, because they had had too much experience of Hagrid's cooking.

However, Mrs Weasley had sent the family owl, Errol, with two enormous fruitcake and for each an assorted of pasties.

Poor Errol, who was elderly and feelde, had needed a full five days to recover from the journey. And then on their birthday, which the Dursleys had completely ignored, they each had received four superb birthday cakes. Harry had received his cakes from Ron, Hermione, Hagrid and Sirius. Yoni had received hers from Fred and George, Sirius, Hagrid and Tim Slytherin. Both still had each two of them left, and where so looking forward to a real breakfast when they got back upstairs. So brother and sister started eating their own piece of grapefruit without complaining.

Uncle Vernon laid aside his paper with a deep sniff of disapproval and looked down at his own grapefruit piece.

"Is this it?" He said grumpily to Aunt Petunia.

Aunt Petunia gave him a severe look, and then nodded pointedly at Dudley, who had already finished his own piece of grapefruit, and was eyeing Yoni's and Harry's pieces with a very sour look in his piggy little eyes.

Uncle Vernon gave a great sigh which ruffled his large, bushy mustache, and picked up his spoon.

The doorbell rang. Uncle Vernon heaved himself out of his chair and set off down the hall. Quick as a flash, while his mother was occupied with the kettle, Dudley stole the rest of Uncle Vernon's grapefruit.

Yoni gaped at him is surprise, but closed her mouth. She knew that she couldn't tell anything about it, because her Aunt and Uncle would always believe Dudley's lies above the truth that Harry and she always told them.

They heard talking at the door. Someone laughed and Uncle Vernon answered curtly. Then the front door closed, and the sound of ripping paper came from the hall.

Aunt Petunia set the teapot down on the table and looked curiously around to see where Uncle Vernon had got to. She didn't have to wait long to find out; after about a minute, he was back. He looked livid.

"Both of you!" He barked at Yoni and Harry. "In the living room! Now!"

Bewildered, wondering what on earth they were supposed to have done this time, Yoni and Harry both got up and followed Uncle Vernon out of the kitchen and into the next room. Uncle Vernon closed the door sharply behind them.

"So?" He said, marching over to the fireplace and turning to face Yoni and Harry as though he was about to pronounce them under arrest. "So?"

Yoni really wanted to say, ' _So_ _what?_ _I_ _really_ _don't_ _know_ what _you're_ _talking_ _about_ _or_ _even_ _thinking._ ' Even Harry would have dearly loved to have said, ' _So what?_ ' , but they both didn't feel that Uncle Vernon's temper should be tested this early in the morning, especially when it was already under severe strain from lack of food. They therefore settled for looking politely puzzled.

"This just arrived." Uncle Vernon said. He brandished a piece of purple writing paper at Yoni and Harry. "A letter. About the both of you."

The Potters confusion increased. Who would be writing to Uncle Vernon about them? Who did they know who sent letters by the postman?

Uncle Vernon glared at Yoni and Harry, then looked down at the letter and began to read aloud:

* * *

 _Dear Mr and Mrs Dursley_

 _We have never been introduced, but I am sure you have heard a great deal from Yoni and Harry about my sons; Fred, George and Ron._

 _As Yoni and Harry might have told you, the final of the Quidditch World Cup takes place the 25_ _th_ _of August, and my husband has just managed to get prime tickets through his connections at the Department of Magical Games and Sports._

 _I do hope you will allow us to take Yoni and Harry to the match, as this really is a once-in-a lifetime opportunity. Britain hasn't hosted the Cup of thirty years and tickets are extremely hard to come by. We would of course be glad to have Yoni and Harry to stay for the remainder of the summer holidays, and to see them safely onto the train back to school._

 _There might be coming a group of extra people staying with us for a while, to discover our world. So, I thought it would be more convenient if Yoni and Harry already knew this in advance before they would come to us._

 _It would be best for Yoni and Harry to send us your answer as quickly as possible in the normal way, because the Muggle postman has never delivered to our house, and I am not sure he even knows where it is._

 _Hoping to see Yoni and Harry soon._

 _Your sincerely_

 _Molly Weasley_

 _P.S. I do hope we've put enough stamps on._

* * *

Uncle Vernon finished reading, put his hand back into his breast pocket, and drew out something else.

"Look at this." He growled.

He held up the envelope in which Mrs Weasley's letter had come, and the Potter siblings both had to fight down a laugh. Every bit of it was covered in stamps except for a square inch on the front, into which Mrs Weasley had squeezed the Dursley's address in minute writing.

"She did put enough stamps on, then." Harry said trying to sound as though Mrs Weasley's was a mistake anyone could make. Their uncle's eyes flashed.

"The postman noticed." He said through gritted teeth. "He was very interested to know where this letter came from. That's why he rang the doorbell. Seemed to think it was funny."

Yoni and Harry both didn't say anything. Other people might not understand why Uncle Vernon was making a fuss about too many stamps, but Yoni and Harry had lived with the Dursleys too long not to know how touchy they were about anything even slightly out of the ordinary. Their worst fear was that someone would find out that they were connected, however distantly, with people like Mrs Weasley.

Uncle Vernon was still glaring at Yoni and Harry, who both tried to keep their expression neutral. If they didn't do or say anything stupid, they might just be in for the treat of a lifetime. They waited for Uncle Vernon to say something, but he merely continued to glare. Harry decided to break the silence, before his sister could do it.

"So, can we go then?" He asked.

A slight spasm crossed Uncle Vernon's large, purple face. The mustache bristled. Yoni and Harry knew what was going on behind the mustache. A furious battle as two of Uncle Vernon's most fundamental instincts came into conflict. Allowing Yoni and Harry to go, would make them happy, something Uncle Vernon had struggled against for thirteen years. On the other hand, allowing Yoni and Harry to disappear to the Weasleys' for the rest of the summer would get rid of them two weeks earlier than anyone could have hoped, and Uncle Vernon hated having Yoni and Harry in the house. To give himself thinking time, it seemed, he looked down at Mrs Weasley's letter again.

"Who is this woman?" He said staring at the signature with distaste.

"You've seen her." Harry said, as Yoni nodded. "She's my friend Ron's mother. She was meeting him off the Hog… of the school train at the end of last term."

"And she's also my friends Fred and George's mother." Yoni quickly added, when she threw a quick glance at her brother.

Harry had almost said 'Hogwarts Express', and that was a sure way to get their uncle's temper up. Nobody ever mentioned the name of the Potters school aloud in the Dursley household.

Uncle Vernon screwed up his enormous face as thoughtrying to remember something very unpleasant.

"Dumpy sort of woman?" He growled finally. "Load of children with red hair?"

Both Potter siblings frowned. They thought it was a bit rich of Uncle Vernon to call anyone 'dumpy', when his own son, Dudley, had finally achieved what he'd been threatening to do since the age of three, and become wider than he was tall.

Uncle Vernon was perusing the letter again.

"Quidditch?" He muttered under his breath. "Quidditch…what is this rubbish?"

Yoni and Harry felt a second stab of annoyance.

"It's a sport." Harry said shortly. "Played on broom…"

"All right, all right." Uncle Vernon said loudly.

Yoni looked at their uncle and saw with some satisfaction that he looked vaguely panicky. Apparently his nerves couldn't stand the sound of the word 'broomstick' in his living room. He took refuge in perusing the letter again.

They saw his lips form the words ' _send us your answer in the normal way_ '. He scowled.

"What does she mean, ' _the normal way_ ' ?" he spat.

"Normal for us." Harry said, and before their uncle could stop him, Yoni added: "You know, owl post. That's what's normal for witches and wizards."

Uncle Vernon looked as outraged as if Yoni and Harry had just uttered a disgusting swearword. Shaking with anger, he shot a nervous look through the window, as though expecting to see some of the neighbors with their ears pressed against the glass.

"How many times do I have to tell the both of you not to mention that unnaturalness under my roof?" He hissed, his face now had a rich plum color. "You both stand there, in the clothes Petunia and I have put on your ungrateful backs…"

"Only after Dudley and Aunt Petunia were finished with them." Harry said coldly and Yoni looked in anger at their uncle.

Harry was indeed dressed in a sweatshirt so large for him that he had to roll back the sleeves five times so as to be able to use his hands, and which fell past the knees of his extremely baggy jeans.

Yoni was dressed in a t-shirt and a skirt, where the colors were already fading from at a slow pace. The fabric was also very thin from washing it to often and it could tear at any moment. The clothes Yoni got from Aunt Petunia were really uncomfortable and itchy.

"I will not be spoken to like that!" Uncle Vernon said trembling with rage.

But Yoni and Harry weren't going to stand for this. Gone were the days when they had been forced to take every single one of the Dursleys' stupid rules. They both weren't following Dudley's diet, and they weren't going to let Uncle Vernon stop them from going to the Quidditch World Cup, not if they could help it.

Yoni took a deep breath in and out, to suppress her irritation. Also Harry took a deep, steadying breath. Then he said: "Okay, we can't see the World Cup. Can we go now, then? Only I've got a letter to Sirius that I want to finish. You know… my godfather and Yoni's honorary uncle."

Yoni grinned widely. Her brother had said the magic words. Now they saw the purple recede blotchily from Uncle Vernon's face, making it look like badly mixed black currant ice cream.

"You're… you're writing to him, are you?" Uncle Vernon said in a would be calm voice, but they had seen the pupils of his tiny eyes contract with sudden fear.

"Well… yeah." Harry said casually and Yoni's grin got even bigger and wider. "It's been a while since he heard from us, and, you know, if he doesn't, he might start thinking something's wrong."

"And you?" He asked uncomfortably as he looked at Yoni.

"Well… I was just going to start writing a letter to him." She answered bored.

They stopped there to enjoy the effect of these words. They could almost see the cogs working under Uncle Vernon's thick, dark, neatly parted hair. If he tried to stop Yoni and Harry writing to Sirius, Sirius would think that Yoni and Harry were being mistreated. If he told them they couldn't go to the Quidditch World Cup, Yoni and Harry would write and tell Sirius, who would know they were being mistreated. There was only one thing for Uncle Vernon to do. Yoni and Harry could see the conclusion forming in their uncle's mind as though the great mustached face were transparent. They tried not to smile, to keep their own face as black as possible, and then…

"Well, all right then. You both can go this ruddy… this stupid… this World Cup thing. You write and tell these… these Weasleys they're to pick you both up. I haven't got time to go dropping the both of you off all over the country. And you can spend the rest of the summer there. And you can tell your… your godfather and uncle… tell him… tell him you're going." Uncle Vernon said.

"Okay then." Harry said brightly.

"Yes, thank you." Yoni said with a grin.

They turned and walked toward the living room door, fighting the urge to jump into the air and whoop. They were going… they were going to the Weasleys, they were going to watch the Quidditch World Cup!

Outside in the hall Harry nearly ran into Dudley, who had been lurking behind the door clearly hoping to overhear Yoni and Harry being told off. He looked shoucked to see the broad grins on their faces.

"That was an excellent breakfast, wasn't it?" Harry said. "I feel really full, don't you?"

Yoni chuckled and Harry laughed at the astonished look on Dudley's face, they took the stairs three at a time and hurled themselves back into their own bedroom.

When Yoni just entered her room, she saw her Lynx cub, Harena, was still laying on her bed, like a lazy cat, and her owl, Prudentia, was sitting on the back of her desk chair and had a letter in her beak. She took the letter and saw that it was written in Fred and George's handwriting. She torn the envelope open and the letter out of it. She began to read it.

* * *

 _Hey Yoni,_ _ **Hey Venatrix**_

 _Did you hear it?_ _ **Dad got the tickets for the finals from Quidditch World Cup.**_ _ **It is Ireland versus Bulgaria. It will be held on the 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **of the August.**_ _Mum's writing to the Muggles to ask_ _ **you to stay**_ _. They might already have the letter. We don't know how fast Muggle post is._ _ **Thought we'd sent this**_ _ **with Prudentia**_ _ **anyway.**_

 _We're coming for you_ _ **whether the Muggles like it or not!**_ _You can't miss the World Cup._ _ **Only Mum and Dad reckon it's better if we pretend to ask their**_ _ **permission**_ _ **first.**_ _If they say 'yes',_ _ **when Ron receives a letter with Pig. Than we come and get you both at five o'clock on Sunday.**_ _ **And if they say 'no',**_ _then we will hear it from Pig._ _ **We'll come and get you both at five o'clock on Sunday anyway.**_

 _Hermione's arriving this afternoon._ _ **Percy's started work on the Ministry of Magic…**_ _ **the Department of International Magical Coorperation.**_ _Tomorrow, somewhere in the morning, a large group of people will arrive at our house from Japan. They are coming while using an International Portkey._ _ **Apparently they go with us to the World Cup and to Hogwarts.**_ _ **Who are those strange people?**_ _We already warn you for Percy._ _ **Don't mention anything about abroad,**_ _while you're here._ _ **Unless you want the pants bored off you!**_

 _ **See you soon**_

 _Forge_ _ **and**_ _ **Gred**_

* * *

Yoni grinned and glanced at Prudentia.

"Are you ready to bring a letter to those two devils?" She asked the owl and she scratched softly.

She took a sheet of parchment and a feather. She immediately began to write her answer.

* * *

 _Forge and Gred_

 _Everything is okay here. The Muggles say that we can come. We have been able to convince Uncle Vernon. Harry and I also wondered who these people will be, but we'll see them when they're there. We'll see you tomorrow at five o'clock. We are definitely looking forward to it._

 _Yoni (Venatrix)_

* * *

She re-readed the letter one more time, before she fold it close and put it into an envelope.

Prudentia flew to the window and landed on the window sill.

Yoni stood up and walked to the window. She opened it a little further and gave the letter to her loyal owl. Prudentia elegantly spread her wings and rose up. She flew father and higher away, until she was out of sight.

She walked back to her desk and began to write her letter to Sirius. Then she walked to Harry's room, when she just came in, when she saw that Harry gave his letter to Hedwig.

"Wait a minute, Harry. I have also a letter for Sirius." Yoni said immediately and tied it to Hedwig's other leg.

"I'll be at Ron's when you get back, all right?" Harry told her.

Yoni saw how Hedwig nipped Harry 's finger affectionately, then with a soft swooshing noise, spread her enormous wings and soared out of the open window.

When she was out of sight, Harry crawled under his bed and wrenched up the loose floorboard. He pulled out a large chunk of birthday cake. He stayed seated on the floor and Yoni took a seat on the bed. He gave a piece of the cake to his sister; they eaten it together, savouring the happiness that was flooding through them. They had cake and Dudley had nothing but grapefruit. It was a bright summer's day and they would be leaving Privet Drive.

Harry told his sister everything about his dream from last night and because it that his scar hurt. She asked after more information about his dream, because she wanted to know what he saw in it. He explained her about a large House on a hill, that overlooked a village, and Voldemort and Wormtail killed Muggle. She asked him if his scar still hurt him, but he told her that it felt perfectly normal again.

Then they left it for the rest of the day and thought about other things that were much more fun and happier. They also were very curious to know who those extra group of people will be. It was hard, to feel worried about anything, even Lord Voldemort.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please review.**

 **A/N: The meaning of some Latin words:**

 ***** **Prudentia means wisedom, knowledge, foresight, caution, prudence,... in Latin.**

 *** Venatrix means huntress in Latin.**

 *** Harena means sand, arena, desert,... in Latin.**


	4. Chapter 3: To The Burrow

**A/N: I based this chapter on the fourth chapter of the book: ' _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ ', but I changed it a bit fir this chapter.**

 **The Poll for Yoni's full name is still up. So please, go and vote!**

 **I put some attacks from Sailor Avalon on my profile. I've already six attacks and one still in the making. But I'm still searching for more attacks and I was hoping of my fellow writers could help me with this. I'm looking for attacks that are based on Magical Creatures. You can always sent your ideas of attacks to me through review or PM. This is what I need to know about your idea of attack(s):**

 **\- The name of the attack**

 **\- On which creature its based on**

 **\- Describe your attack in details, like what it does, how it looks like and how the attack will be activated by Sailor Avalon.**

 **\- If the name of your attack is in Latin or in another language, other than English or Dutch, please give the meaning of those words**

 **\- Is the attack an offensive, defensive, healing allies or weakening enemies**

 **I'll choose a few attacks out of all your ideas, but I'll use the other attacks that I didn't choose for Sailor Avalon maybe for someone else, like the Sailor Witches. So let your inspiration ran wild ideas and I'll be eargerly waiting to read them. Thank you for your help.**

 **For this chapter is it:**

 **Crossover Harry Potter and Sailor Moon.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own any characters of the books, series, Manga/Anime and movies at all. They belong to their creators. I just own my O.C's.**

 **Please enjoy the story. I'm sorry I took so long to update my story. Too much work for school.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: To The Burrow**

 **~24** **th** **of August, Japan, Juban District, House Tsukino~**

In Serena's room, was Serena busy with packing her large suitcase. She stuffed all of her clothes, shoes and toiletries in it. She had to hurry, so that she and Rini along with Luna were on time on the courtyard of the Hikawa Shrine. Because today was the day that they would go to Great Britain via a letter.

Serena could hardly wait until it was time to discover this new world. She was being watched by Luna, while she made her suitcase.

"Do you think I've packed everything, because I absolutely don't want to forget anything?" Serena asked the black cat.

"I'll check it, Serena. Maybe you can go to Rini to see if she has already packed everything and if she needs help." Luna said as she jumped from the bed to the low table, where the suitcase was laying open.

Serena nodded and left her room.

In the hallway Serena went up a staircase, that led to the attic. That attic had been emptied by Serena's parents and made it a room for Rini. When Serena was at the top of the stairs, in Rini's room, she saw the little girl struggling with her suitcase.

"Is everything packed in your suitcase, Rini? Do you need help with something?" Serena asked as she stood near the stairs.

"Everything is packed, but you can help me with closing my suitcase." Rini replied as she continued to struggle to close it.

She added growling and irritated: "That cursed suitcase doesn't want to close."

Serena giggled softly and walked to Rini.

"I think I can help you with that, Rini." She said and Rini stepped aside. The suitcase opened a little.

Serena turned to the stairs and sat then down, like on a chair, on the suitcase. Together with Rini she clicked the suitcase shut.

Serena stood up again, stepped away from the bed and the suitcase, before turning back to the bed and looked at the suitcase.

The suitcase wasn't even closed for a minute, before it jumped open again.

Rini growled in irritation and Serena cried out in fright.

"That blasted suitcase doesn't want to stay closed!" Rini growled again in anger and crossed her arms over each other with a pout.

Serena sighed and said then: "Come, we'll try again."

So they did. First Serena sat down again on the suitcase and clicked it close again. Then Rini sat down on it and locked it again. As a last attempt they both sat on it, before clicking it close.

But with each attempt the suitcase jumped open again and Rini became angrier and angrier with every time it happened, and Serena was slowly beginning to lose her patience.

Serena walked to the stairs and screamed then on the top of her lungs: "DAD!"

They heard someone climb the first staircase. Then they heard that the footsteps were on the hallway of the upper floor and were getting closer. The footsteps came up the stairs to the attic and Serena's father came into view.

"What's going on, Serena? Why did you call me?" Kenji Tsukino asked with a smile.

"We need your help, dad." Serena said immediately.

"My help? For what?" He asked a little surprised.

"Well, we can't close my suitcase. He pops open again after every time we close it." Rini growled and glared at her suitcase.

Kenji chucked softly and said then: "Come, I'll help you to close your suitcase."

He walked over to the bed and studies the suitcase, for to find a way to stay close.

"Okay, I have an idea." Kenji said and walked back to the stairs. "I'll be back, girls." And he walked down the stairs.

"What's he going to do?" Rini asked curiously.

"I have no idea. I think he's going to get something or someone." Serena admitted with a sigh.

Not much later, Kenji came back into the room and had a dark pink elastic strap in his hand. He walked back to the bed and put one end of the strap under Rini's suitcase, with the bunkle at the handle of the suitcase.

"Okay, Serena, go and sit on the suitcase together with Rini and take the other end of the strap, and hand it over to me as soon as the suitcase is clicked shut." Kenji told Serena and Rini, who both nodded that they understood it. They both sat down on the suitcase and Serena took the other end of the strap in her hand.

Kenji clicked the suitcase shut and took the end of the strap from Serena, before he fastened it.

Serena and Rini stood back up from the suitcase and looked at it. This time it didn't jump open anymore. They sighed in relief.

"Thanks dad." Serena said gratefully to her father.

"Yes, thanks you Uncle Kenji." Rini said with a broad smile.

Kenji chuckled and said: "It's my pleasure, though." He walked to the stairs and went down.

Halfway down the stairs he paused for a moment and looked at the two girls through the bars of the railing.

"Make sure that you're on time at the Hikawa Shrine, because, Serena , I've heard that you have to be there before seven o'clock tonight. So make sure you get there in time." He said just before he was completely out of sight.

Serena giggled a little nervous, because she knew why her father said that. She was known to her friends to be late, often distracted and to be a crybaby. She had already drastically changed it that. She wasn't the crybaby, she used to be. She tried to be less distracted and focus on the task ahead. Getting somewhere on time was with coming and going. She still came too late, but that sometimes happened.

"Serena, you better go back to your room, to pack your suitcase." Rini said, interrupting Serena's thoughts. "I don't want to be late at the temple and the others are already gone with that Portkey thing."

"Okay, okay, I'll hurry." Serenia said with a smile. She walked to the stairs, went down and walked to her room.

In her room she saw that Luna was sitting next to her suitcase.

"Rini couldn't close her suitcase. It jumped open again and again, but that's fixed now." Serena reported to the black cat.

The cat nodded and said: "Okay, that's good. I've checked your suitcase and everything is packed."

Serena walked to the low table, which stood in the middle of her room. She closed the lid of her suitcase and then clicked it shut. She looked intently at it as if she expected it would also jump open, just like with Rini. Luckily it didn't happened.

Serena sighed in relief. She flopped down on her bed.

"Luna, are you curious about where we are going to go?" She asked curiously her cat mentor.

"Actually, where we go is a part of Avalon. I'm curious how it now is. I want to see if everything is still the same as during the Silver Millennium." Luna admitted.

"It's possible that everything has changed for the benefit of Avalon." Serena said.

"Or to the detriment of the Kingdom." The black cat moaned in irritation. "That would be a disaster for Sailor Avalon when she has to clean up all the mess as Queen or Crown Princess Regent of Avalon."

"Well, when the time comes, she could use all the help to restore everything." The Moon Princess said determined. "I will help her. Darien too. I think that the other Sailor Scouts will also help her."

"That's good to know that you will help her if she brings Avalon back to its former glory." Luna said smiling and glanced to the alarm clock beside her bed. "It's time that we go to the temple or we'll be late and miss our transportation."

Serena looked at the alarm clock and screamed when she saw that it was already a quarter after six in the evening. She jumped up, took her suitcase and dashed out of her room.

"Serena, wait for me!" Luna cried out after the young blonde woman and jumped off the table. She ran out of the room.

"Rini! We have to leave now!" Serena shouted over her shoulder as she walked to the stairs, which led down.

Rini flown down from the attic stairs and ran along with Luna to the other staircase, which Serena was now running off.

Serena hurried down the stairs, but in her haste she slipped and fell down all the steps on her buttocks.

At the bottom of the stairs, Serena remained seated on the floor and rubbed over her buttocks with a painful face.

"Ouch." She moaned.

"Everything okay, Serena?" Rini asked as she carefully walked down the stairs together with Luna.

"Ouch! My buttocks hurt so much!" She whined. "Why does it always have to be me?"

Rini and Luna rolled their eyes and sighed deeply.

Serena got up again rubbed a little over her buttocks and took her suitcase back in her hand, which she had dropped during her fall and was lucky that it hadn't burst open.

Serena and Rini put their shoes on by the front door. Serena picked up Luna and put her on her shoulders, where Luna lay down. They opened the front door and shouted: "We're leaving! See you next summer!", before they closed the door behind them.

Outside there was still some daylight, but it started to twilight slowly. The blue sky slowly began to color orange and pink.

Serena and Rini quickly ran to the bus that would stop near the temple. There they sat on the bus for a short while and then got off at the right stop.

As soon as Serena and Rini got then off the bus, they sprinted over the footpath along the busy road and quickly walked down a side street. They kept on walking.

Halfway down the street Serena and Rini walked on a driveway and hurried up a long steep white staircase.

At the top of the stairs, Serena stumble as the tip of her shoe got hooked behind a step. She shouted, before she fell flat on the ground.

Luna jumped from Serena's shoulders, before she fell down on the ground.

Serena's suitcase lay a little further away, which had flown out of her hands as she hit the ground.

Serena growled in frustration that she got so clumsy by being in a rush.

"Ouch!" She said softly as she slowly sat upright. She didn't look up, but she heard grunts of irritation and sighing. She looked at herself and saw that she and sighing. She looked at herself and saw that she had wounds on the palms of her hands, the inside of both forearms and on both of tibia. She also saw that she was bleeding heavily on both knees. It hurt so much. Her eyes began to sting from the tears that threatened to fall. She didn't want to cry. She wasn't a baby anymore. She was a Sailor Scout. A tear escaped and slipped down her cheek. She sobbed briefly.

"Serena, is everything okay?" She heard Darien ask her in worry.

Serena didn't look up. No, she refused. She didn't want that her friends would think that she was weak. She remained stubbornly looking at the ground. She saw that someone sat down on his knees before her.

"Serena, look at me! Please!" She heard Darien plead to her.

Serena wipped the tear of her cheek and the tears in her eyes with the top of her hand, before she looked at Darien.

"Hey, it's okey to cry now." He said softly and lovingly. "Let's see how bad you've been after that fall." He carefully took her hands in his. He turned her hands so that he could see the palm of her hands. He found that it didn't look bad, and that her hands and forearms were just shaved. He helped her stand up and look at the damage of her legs. There the wounds were much worse and bigger.

"Your legs must urgently taken care off, but we don't have enough time now. I'll patch you up at the Weasleys." He said and Serena nodded.

Serena looked around and saw that the rest of the Sailor Scouts were all present in the courtyard. She saw Lita and Raye standing at her suitcase. Mina and Amy stood together. Mina had Artemis on her shoulders and Luna was now laying on Amy's shoulders. Hotaru was standing with Rini. Amara, Michelle and Trista stood a little further together.

"Am I on time?" Serena said softly.

Darien nodded and said: "Yes, Serena. You're on time. We have three more minutes, before the letter would take us away."

"Oh." She said and looked at him with big eyes.

Darien grinned and gave her a kiss o her forehead.

"It's almost time." Trista reported pertinent.

They all came closer to each other.

Lita gave Serena her suitcase back. They all stood in a circle.

Trista reached a hand to the middle of the circle where she held the letter with.

Everyone, expect Trista, put a finger on the parchment.

At the stroke of seven o'clock in the even the Portkey activated. They couldn't remove their finger from the letter and felt a jerk behind their naval. Their feet left the ground and were pulled into a howl of wind and swirling colour.

The Portkey had just taken their feet off the ground and pulled into a howl of wind and swirling colour, before Serena felt her feet slam into the ground. She bumped into Darien and Mina bumped into her, during the landing, leaving her to cry out in pain, when she fell onto her legs. She looked up and saw that most of them, except Amara, Trista and Michelle, were laying on the ground, because they had lost their balance during their landing.

Darien scrambled back to his feet and helped Serena back onto her feet. He glanced at her wounds and saw that they were still bleeding and that some dirt had come in it. He urgently had to clean and take care of those.

"Where are we actually?" Hotaru asked softly as she looked around.

Now that the others were also back onto their feet, they all looked around curiously. They saw that they were in a meadow and a little further there was a large house, which had many floors and was crooked.

Serena wondered how it came that the house was still standing, while it should already had collapsed.

"I think we have arrived at our destination." Raye said thoughtful.

"And I suspect that that weird house belongs to the Weasley family." Amara said, who raised an eyebrow and pointed to the house.

"That could be." Amy said slowly.

"Shall we take a look?" Mina asked curiously and with some enthusiasm.

Everyone had to chuckle at her behaviour, but she had a point. It couldn't harm to go closer to the house and find out if it was the home of the Weasley family. They took their stuff and walked over the grass towards the house. When they got closer to the house, they saw a few people with bright red hair came out of the house.

A short plump woman with long bright red hair walked in front. She was closely followed by five boys and on girl, who all had the same reddish hair as the woman.

Serena assumed that they were the sons and daughter of the woman who was in the lead.

The woman had a broad friendly smile on her lips.

"Hi there." The woman said smiling. "You must be our visitors from the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask."

"Yes, that's us." Trista replied in a somewhat formal voice and smiled. "Is this The Burrow the Weasleys home?"

"Yes, this is our home The Burrow. I bid your welcome." The woman with an even broader smile. "I'm Molly Weasley and these are six of my seven children." She gestured to the children and turned then towards them.

"Introduce yourselfs to our guests." She said stern to them.

"Welcome to The Burrow and in Britain. I'm William, but call me Bill." The eldest of the present sons said courtesy. He was tall, had long hair that was tied back in a ponytail. He was wearing an earring with what looked like a fang dangling from it and it seemed that he was planning to go to a rock concert tonight. He looked very cool.

"Hello everyone, I'm Charles, but I prefer that you call me Charlie." The second eldest said with a broad smile. He looked a lot like the two boys, who looked identical. He was shorter and stocker and had a broad, good-natured face, which was weather beaten. His face was also so freckly that he looked almost tanned.

"Welcome, we're the Weasley twins, Fred and George." The two identical boys said with each a mischievous grin on their lips.

Serena felt like she had to watch her back for them and had to be on her guard when she was around them.

"Hi, I'm Ron. Nice to meet you." The youngest boy said kindly. He had a long nose and blue eyes.

"And I'm Ginny." The only girl said shyly. She was small and thin. She was also quite a beauty.

"My husband, Arthur, is currently inside with someone from Floo Regulation Panel to connect our Floo Netwerk to a Muggle fireplace. My third eldest son, Percy, is also inside the house, busy writing a report for his job." Mrs Weasley apologized for their absence. "You'll meet them later."

"Mom, maybe they should introduce themselves, before we take them to where they would be spending the night." Bill suggested to his mother.

"Of course, Bill." She said enthusiastic. "Professor Dumbledore told us that you all are known as the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask, but I would like to know who you really are."

"I'm Trista Meioh." Trista said with a smile. "My friends are Darien Shields, Serena Tsukino, Rini Tsukino, Mia Aino, Amy Anderson, Raye Hino, Lita Kino, Hotaru Tomoe, Amara Tenou and Michelle Kaiou." She pointed at each of them, when she mentioned their name.

"Oh, and these are Luna and Artemis." Rini said enthusiastic as she pointed to the two cats.

"Splendid!" Mrs Weasley said enthusiastic. "Come, I'll take you to the place where you'll spend the night now."

"Mrs Weasley!" Darien called and Mrs Weasley looked at him with a smile.

"Yes, Darien. Is something wrong, dear?" She asked.

"Well, Serena fell, just before the Portkey activated and hurt herself." He said. " Do you have a first aid kit, so that I can take care of her?"

"A first aid kit? What is that?" Ron asked confused.

"Ah, Ronnie…" Fred began in a teasing manner.

"Don't you remember it anymore?" George continued with the same teasing manner.

"Hermione explained it to us." They said in unison.

"Yes, Ron. She said that it was a box, which is equipped with the main first aid aids for Muggles." Ginny said smiling and had her arms crossed.

"Alright, alright, I get it." Ron said frustrated and his face turned a little red. Even the tips of his ears became red.

"I don't know." Mrs Weasley said hesitantly. "As soon as we have brought you all to where you'll be staying, I'll look in to it. Is that alright?"

Darien nodded and together with the others, he followed the seven Weasleys. He was surprised that they didn't go into the house, but to the backyard of the house.

In the backyard of the house there was a small camping tent. Only two or three people could fit in there.

"We only have one bed left in the house, but all the rooms are occupied. So we put up a tent for you." Mrs Weasley explained as she stopped near the tent.

The group looked a bit surprised and confused at the tent and then to Mrs Weasley.

"But we'll never fit in that tent all together. It's far to too small for us." Rini said thoughtful, but the woman just smiled.

"Do you think that, Rini?" Mrs Weasley asked with a broad smile and Rini nodded. "Go and have a look inside the tent."

Rini slowly but careful approached the tent.

Mrs Weasley held the tent flap open for her and she entered the tent.

Serena heard Rini gasp in the tent.

Trsita immediately wanted to storm into the tent to see what was going on in there and she wasn't the only one. Also Amara, Raye, Darien, Hotaru and Mina wanted to storm into the tent. But Hotaru was held back by Michelle.

Rini came back out of the tent, before the others reached the tent.

"Rini? Is everything okay?" Serena asked worried as she stepped to her daughter from the future. "What did you see?"

"Something amazing and incredible!" Rini said with a board smile and enthusiastic. She took Serena by the wrist. "You really have to see this, Serena!" She pulled her towards the tent.

Serena stumbled again, but could just keep herself upright. She was pulled into the tent by Rini and she blinked a few times with her eyes, before she looked around her.

Serena's mouth fell open in surprise.

On the outside of the tent it looked like a small camping tent, but on the inside was as spacious as a house.

In the tent Serena saw a seating area near the entrance and a small kitchen further into the tent.

"Serena! Rini!" They heard Darien shouted outside of the tent.

Serena and Rini turned to the entrance.

Darien and the others from the Scouts stormed into the tent. They all stopped abruptly when then they saw the space in the tent, and some of them their mouths dropped open in surprise. It was so spacious inside.

Mrs Weasley entered the tent.

"I can see by the look of on your faces that you've never seen a spacious inside of a tent. You're maybe used to that the inside is the same size as the outside shows it." She said smiling and some of them. "Well, I'll leave you alone for now, so you can unpack and settle down in peace. I'll send someone with the first aid kit." And after that she left the tent.

Darien and the girls went further into the tent and saw on the left side of the tent a large area, some kind of room where the beds were. Those beds were bunk beds.

They walked into that room and each chooses with whom they would be sharing a bunk bed with and where in the room.

Amara and Michelle would be sharing a bunk bed with each other. They agreed on that Michelle would be sleeping in the bottom bunk and Amara in the top bunk. Their bed was halfway on the left side of the room.

Lita and Darien decided to share a bunk bed together, which was also halfway of the room but on the right. Darien suggested that he would sleep in the bottom bunk and that Lita took the top bunk.

The bunk bed next to theirs on the left, at the end of the room, was shared by Serena and Mina. Mina decided that she would be sleeping in the top bunk, because Serena often tended to fall out of her bed while she slept.

The bunk bed, across from Serena and Mina's bunk bed, was taken over by Rini and Hotaru. Hotaru didn't mind to sleep in the top bunk and Rini in the one underneath her.

Raye and Amy took the bunk bed by the entrance of the room. Raye choose to sleep in the top bunk and Amy thought it was okay for her to sleep in the bottom bunk. It was next to Darien and Lita's, but on the right side.

Trista took the last bunk bed by the entrance, across Raye and Amy's. She choose to sleep in the top bunk. Only the bottom bunk of her bunk bed was empty.

Once they had found where and with whom they were going to share a bunk bed with, they unpacked their belongings.

While they were unpacking their things, they heard someone shouting: "Hello?"

Trista walked out of the room and saw a girl with long brown hair, that was bushy and brown eyes. She had a white box in her hands. The girl looked at her with a smile.

Darien also left the room and joined Trista.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. A friend of Ron's." She introduced herself. "Mrs Weasley told me to give this first aid kit to you, to a certain Darien."

"That's me." Darien said calmly as he stepped towards Hermione. He took the box and thanked her.

Hermione was about to leave the tent, when Trista called her back.

Darien walked back into the room, so that he could take care of Serena's injuries.

"Actually, I had a question." Trista said with a smile.

"Well, what's your question?" Hermione asked curiously. "Maybe I can help you."

"Well, I was wondering if there were other people coming to The Burrow?" The Guardian of Time asked. "Yes, tonight two persons will arrive. They're siblings from each other." Hermione said thoughtful.

"Okay, so we can expect that one of them will be staying with us in the tent." Trista gambled thoughtfully and Hermione nodded. "Well, we're curious about our fellow tent-mate."

"Okay." Hermione said and left the tent. "Bye."

"Bye Hermione, nice to meet you." Trista said smiling, before she went back to the room of the tent.

Darien was still busy to take care of Serena's injuries.

The other Scouts-members looked at Trista with a serious expressions on their faces.

"So, someone's going to stay with us." Amara said calmly, but still looking serious, from the top bunk of the bunk bed that she was sharing with Michelle. Her face had just been carved out of stone. There was a little or no emotion on her face. Only that her dark green eyes sparkled bright and dangerous.

"Calm down Amara, we don't know yet whether he or she can or can't be trusted." Michelle said quietly and in soothing voice.

"Michelle's right. We'll observe him or her carefully to see if they're reliable." Lita said from her bunk.

"We don't know them yet. So whoever will be staying with us in this tent, please let us be kind to that person. Okay?" Rini said softly.

The others nodded and threw a glance at the bottom bunk of Trista's bunk.

* * *

 **~With Yoni and Harry at the Privet Drive, 24** **th** **of August~**

By twelve o'clock Yoni and Harry's trunks were packed with their school thing and clothes. Harry had packed all their most prized possessions, like the Invisibility Cloak and the enchanted map of Hogwarts in his trunk. Now they were double-checking every nook and cranny each of their own bedroom for forgotten spell books or quills, and for Yoni her sketchbooks and jewelry.

While Yoni did this, she glanced at her bed, where three wolf pups and a Lynx cub were laying on. The pups were playing with each other on the bed and tried to play with Harena, the Lynx, too but she didn't want narrowed eyes, as she tried to sleep on the bed.

Yoni giggled softly and though back to the moment when the pups arrived today.

* * *

 **~Begin Flashback~**

 _In the morning there was a ring at the front door. Uncle Vernon bellowed from the living room that Yoni or Harry had to go and open it._

 _Yoni went down to open it, but when she opened it she didn't see anyone. She only found a big picnic basket on the doormat. In that basket were three little wolf pups and a note. The pups all had a collar with a medal and looked all three curiously at Yoni._

 _Yoni picked up the basket and went inside with it. The pups began to waggle violently with their little tails and their tongue rolled out of their mouths. She closed the front door and had just set a foot on the bottom step, when Uncle Vernon shouted: "And? Who was at the front door?"_

" _No one!" Yoni replied with a sigh, before she went upstairs._

 _In her room she put the basket on her bed and the pups jumped enthusiastic out of it. They startled to bark softly, but happily._

 _Harena, who was sleeping nicely at the foot of the bed, opened one eye to see what all that noise was about. She also opened her other eye and blinked in surprise._

 _Yoni giggled at her reaction and stroked Harena over her sand-colored head._

" _An unexpected surprise, right?" she said and the Lynx purred in agreement._

 _She took the not out of the basket and unfolded it. There wasn't much on it. Only one sentence of five words._

 _Take good care of these pups._

 _Among those words there was a black paw print on it._

 _Yoni looked at the note with frowned brows. She thought it was a bit of strange note. There was no information on it and the sender hadn't put his or her name under the message. It was a very vague note. She put it back in the basket and sat on her bed with a sigh._

 _The pups walked awkwardly over the bed to Yoni and each tried to climb on her lap, without success._

 _Yoni grinned and took a pup in her arms. She looked at the pup very carefully. The pup had a beige with white fur and was a girl. She looked at the medal, which was saying 'Justitia'. She stroked Justitia over her head for a moment, before she put her back down on the bed next to her and took the next pup in her arms._

 _This pup had a gray with black fur and was also a girl. On her medal stood 'Ruina'_

 _Yoni stroked the pup and it licked her fingers, before she put her down on the bed next to Justitia and took the last pup into her arms._

 _This pup was also a girl and had a black with beige fur. The medal on her collar indicated that her name was 'Sententia'._

 _Yoni stroked her soft head and ears, and put her back on the bed with her sisters._

 _As soon as the little she-wolfs were back together, they looked at her intently and then out of nowhere they jumped her._

 _Yoni fell backwards on her bed as they jumped her and began to laugh, when she was attacked by licking tongues._

 _That tickled!_

 _When the pups stopped licking and Yoni finally got her laughter back under control and tried to get her breathing under control._

 _Suddenly the door of her room was thrown open and Uncle Vernon stood in the doorway._

 _Yoni, Harena and the three pups looked at him with a start._

' _Damn it! What's it now?' Yoni thought a little nervous, but also annoyed._

 **~End Flashback~**

* * *

Uncle Vernon nearly had a tantrum when he saw the three wolf pups . he made them out for vermin, flea carriers, unhygienic and much more. He also wanted them out of the house, more like throwing them out according to Yoni. But she informed him that the pups were going with her when she would leaving the number four Privet Drive. He was okay with that.

The atmosphere inside number four Privet Drive was extremely tense. The omminent arrival at their house of an assortment of wizards was making the Dursleys uptight and irritable. Uncle Vernon had looked downright alarmed when Yoni and Harry informed him that the Weasleys would be arriving at five o'clock the very next day.

"I hope you both told them to dress properly, these people." He snarled at once. "I've seen the sort of stuff your lot wear. They'd better have the decency to put on normal clothes, that's all."

Yoni and Harry felt a slight sense of foreboding. They had rarely seen Mr and Mrs Weasley wearing anything that the Dursleys would call 'normal'. Their children might wear Muggle clothing during the holidays, but Mr and Mrs Weasley usually wore long robes in varying states of shabbiness. Yoni and Harry weren't bothered about what the neighbours would think, but they were anxious about how rude they Dursleys might be to the Weasleys if they turned up looking like their worst idea of wizards and witches.

Uncle Vernon had put on his best suit. To some people, this might have looked like a gesture of welcome, but Yoni and Harry knew it was because Uncle Vernon wanted to look impressive and intimidating. Dudley, on the other hand, looked somehow diminished. This wasn't because the diet was at last taking effect, but due to fright. Dudley had emerged from his last encounter with a fully-grown wizard with a curly pig's tail poking out of the seat of his trousers, and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had had to pay for its removal at a private hospital in London. It wasn't altogether surprising, therefore that Dudley kept running his hand nervously over his backside, and walking sideways from room to room, so as not to present the same target to the enemy.

Lunch was an almost silent meal. Dudley didn't even protest at the food, cottage cheese and grated celery. Aunt Petunia wasn't eating anything at all. Her arms were folded, her lips were pursed and she seemed to be chewing her tongue, as though biting back to furious diatribe she longed to throw at Yoni and Harry.

"They'll be driving, of course?" Uncle Vernon barked across the table.

"Euh." Harry said and he and Yoni glanced at each other in uncertainty.

They hadn't thought of that. How were the Weasleys going to pick they up? They didn't have a car anymore; the old Ford Anglia they had once owned was currently running wild in the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. But Mr Weasley had borrowed a Ministry of Magic car last year, possibly he would do the same today?

"I think so." Harry said doubtful.

"I think so too." Yoni mumbled. "I hope so."

Uncle Vernon snorted into his moustache. Normally, Uncle Vernon would have asked what car Mr Weasley drove, he tended to judge other men on how big and expensive their cars were. But Yoni and Harry doubted whether Uncle Vernon would have taken to Mr Weasley even if he drove a Ferrari.

Yoni and Harry spent most of the afternoon in their own bedroom; they couldn't stand watching Aunt Petunia peer out through the net curtains every few seconds, as though there had been a warning about an escaped rhinoceros. Finally, at a quarter to five, Yoni and Harry went back downstairs and into the living room.

Aunt Petunia was compulsively straightening cushions. Uncle Vernon was pretending to read to paper, but his tiny eyes were not moving, and Yoni and Harry were sure he was really listening with all his might for the sound of an approaching car. Dudley was crammed into an armchair, his porky hands beneath him, damped firmly around his bottom. Yoni and Harry couldn't take the tension; they left the room, and Harry went and sat on the stairs in the hall, his eyes on his watch and his heart pumping fast from excitement and nerves. Yoni went up the stairs to her room, to go and sit with the wolf pups and the Lynx cub.

But five o'clock came and then went. Yoni went to sit on the top step together with the pups and Harena. Uncle Vernon, perspiring slightly in his suit, opened the front door, peered up and down the street, then withdrew his head quickly.

"They're late!" He snarled at Yoni and Harry.

"I know." Harry said. "Maybe… euh… the traffic's bad, or something."

Ten past five… then a quarter past five… Yoni and Harry were starting to feel anxious themselves. At half past, they heard Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia conversing in terse mutters in the living room.

"No consideration at all." Uncle Vernon growled. "We might've had an engagement."

"Maybe they think they'll get invited to dinner if they're late." Aunt Petunia said a bit disapprovingly.

"Well, they most certainly won't be." Uncle Vernon said, and they heard him stand up and start pacing the living room. "They'll take the boy and girl and go, there'll be no hanging around. That's if they're coming at all. Probably mistaken the day. I dare say their kind don't set much store by punctuality. Either that or they drive some tinpot car that's broken d… AAAAAAAARRRRRGH!"

Yoni and Harry jumped up. Yoni sprinted down the stairs and left the pups and Harena upstairs to find what had happened. From the other side of the living room door came the sounds of the three Dursleys scrambling, panic-stricken, across the room. Next moment Dudley came flying into the hall looking terrified.

"What happened?" Harry asked. "What's the matter?"

But Dudley didn't seem able to speak. Hands still clamped over his buttocks, he waddled as fast as he could into the kitchen. Because of it, Yoni had to raise her eyebrows in surprise. She honestly never had seen Dudley flee so fast from something before.

Yoni and Harry hurried into the living room.

Loud bangings and scrapings were coming from behind the Dursleys' boarded-up fireplace, which had a fake coal fire plugged in front f it.

"What is it?" Aunt Petunia gasped, who had backed into the wall and was staring, terrified, towards the fire. "What is it, Vernon?"

But they were left in doubts barely a second longer. Voices could be heard from inside the blocked fireplace.

"Ouch! Fred, no… go back, go back, there's been some kind of mistake… tell George not to… OUCH! George, no there's no room, go back quickly and tell Ron…" They heard Mr Weasley say.

"Maybe Yoni and Harry can hear us, Dad… maybe they'll be able to let us out…" Fred said, or was it George.

There was a loud hammering of fists on the boards behind the electric fire.

"Yoni? Harry? Yoni, Harry, can you hear us?" Mr Weasley asked loudly from behind the boards.

The Dursleys rounded on Yoni and Harry like a pair of angry wolverines. Yoni glared back at Dursleys like a nesting mother dragon, who would in anger flambé every enemy in her mighty fire, if they came too close to her nest and eggs.

"What is this?" Uncle Vernon growled. "What's going on?"

"They… they've tried to get here by Floo powder." Harry said, fighting a mad desire to laugh. "They can travel by fire… only you've blocked the fireplace… hand on…"

"Make sure that you keep breathing, Harry." Yoni said with a straight face, but the corners of mouth went a bit up in a grin.

They approached the fireplace and Harry called through the boards: "Mr Weasley? Can you hear us?"

The hammering stopped. Someone inside the chimneypiece said: "Shh!"

"Mr Weasley, it's Yoni and Harry… the fireplace had been blocked up. You won't be able to get through there." Yoni said loudly through the boards.

"Damn it!" Mr Weasley's voice said. "What on earth did they want to block up the fireplace for?"

"They've got an electric fire." Harry explained.

"Really?" Mr Weasley's voice said excitedly. "Ecklectic, you say? With a plug? Gracious, I must see that… let's think… ouch, Ron?"

Ron's voice now joined the others: "What are we doing here? Has something gone wrong?"

"Oh no, Ron." Fred's voice said very sarcastically. "No, this is exactly where we wanted to end up."

"Yeah, we're having the time of our lives here." George said, whose voice sounded muffled, as though he was squashed against the wall.

Yoni chuckled softly.

"Boys, boys…" Mr Weasley said vaguely. "I'm trying to think what to do… yes… only way… stand back, Yoni, Harry."

Yoni and Harry retreated to the sofa. Uncle Vernon, however, moved forwards.

"Wait a moment!" He bellowed at the fire. "What exactly are you going to…?"

 **BANG!**

The electric fire shot across the room as the boarded-up fireplace burst outwards, expelling Mr Weasley, Fred, George and Ron in a cloud of rubble and loose chippings.

Aunt Petunia shrieked and fell backwards over the coffee table; Uncle Vernon caught her before she hit the floor and gaped, speechless, at the Weasleys, all of whom had bright red hair, including Fred and George, who were identical to the last freckle.

"That's better." Mr Weasley panted, brushing dust from his long green robes and straightening his glasses. "Ah… you must be Yoni and Harry's aunt and uncle!"

Mr Weasley, who was tall, thin and balding, moved towards Uncle Vernon, his hand outstretched, but Uncle Vernon backed away several paces, dragging Aunt Petunia. Words utterly failed Uncle Vernon. His best suit was covered in white dust, which had settled in his hair and moustache and made him look as though he had just aged thirty years.

"Euh… yes… sorry about that." Mr Weasley said lowering his hand and looking over his shoulder at the blasted fireplace. "It's all my fault, it just didn't occurred to me that we wouldn't be able to get out at the other end. I had your fireplace connected to the Floo Network, you see… just for an afternoon, you know, so we could get Yoni and Harry. Muggle fireplaces aren't supposed to be connected, strictly speaking… but I've got a useful contact at the Floo Regulation Panel and he fixed it for me. I can put it right in a jiffy, though, don't worry. I'll light a fire to send the boys and Yoni back, and then I can repair your fireplace before I Disapparate."

Yoni and Harry were ready to bet that the Durleys hadn't understood a single word of this. They were still gaping at Mr Weasley, thunderstruck.

Aunt Petunia staggered upright again, and hid behind Uncle Vernon.

"Hello Yoni and Harry!" Mr Weasley said brightly. "Got your trunks ready?"

"They're upstairs." Harry said grinning back.

Yoni had crossed her arms over each other and had a small grin on her lips.

"We'll get them." Fred said at once. Winking at Yoni and Harry, he and George left the room. They knew where Yoni and Harry's bedrooms were, having once rescued them from them in the dead of night.

Yoni and Harry suspected that Fred and George were hoping for a glimpse of Dudley; they had heard a lot about him from Yoni and Harry.

Yoni followed her two best friends up the stairs. Once they were upstairs, Fred and George first went into Harry's bedroom to get his trunk.

Yoni went into her bedroom, put Harena in her travel basket and put a green cardigan on, when Fred and George entered the room.

"Who are these wolf pups?" Fred asked curiously as they approached.

"These are Sententia, Ruina and Justitia. They suddenly stood at the front door today." She explained as she put the pups one by one under her cardigan, before she zipped it close. She put those pups underneath it to protect them from the soot.

George took her trunk from her bed, while she took they travel basket in her hand, had her other arm across over her waist to keep the pups in their place under the cardigan, and they left her bedroom together.

Fred and George dragged the trunks of the stairs, which caused a lot of thumping.

"Having a good holiday, Dudley?" Yoni heard Mr Weasley kindly asked.

She heard Dudley whimper and knew that his hands were tighten still harder over his massive backside.

Yoni entered the room before Fred and George and went to stand next to Harry.

Then Fred and George came back into the room, carrying Yoni and Harry's school trunks. They glanced around as they entered and spotted Dudley. They faces cracked into identical evil grins.

Yoni knew that those two had planned something to pull on Dudley.

"Ah, right." Mr Weasley said. "Better get cracking, then."

He pushed up the sleeves of his robes and took out his wand. Yoni and Harry saw the Dursleys draw back against the wall as one.

" _ **Incendio**_!" Mr Weasley said pointing his wand at the hole in the wall behind him. Flames rose at once in the fireplace, crackling merrily as though they had been burning for hours. Mr Weasley took a small drawstring bog from his pocket, untied it, took a pinch of the powder inside and threw it onto the flames, which turned emerald green and roared higher than ever.

"Off you go then, Fred." Mr Weasley said.

"Coming." Fred said. "Oh no… hang on…"

A bag of sweets had spilled out of Fred's pocket and the contents were now rolling in every direction… big fat toffee in brightly coloured wrappers.

Fred scrambled around, cramming them back into his pocket, then gave the Dursleys a cheery wave, stepped forward with Yoni's trunk and walked right into the fire, while saying: "The Burrow!"

Aunt Petunia gave a little shuddering gasp. There was a whooshing sound, and Fred vanished.

"Right then, George." Mr Weasley said. "You and the trunk."

Harry helped George carry the trunk forward into the flames, and turn it onto its end so that he could hold it better. George cried out: "The Burrow!", then with a second whoosh and vanished too.

"Ron, you next." Mr Weasley said.

"See you." Ron said brightly to the Dursleys. He grinned broadly at Yoni and Harry, then stepped into the fire, shouted: "The Burrow!" and disappeared.

Now Yoni, Harry and Mr Weasley alone remained.

"Well… bye then." Harry said to the Dursleys.

"Yeah, bye." Yoni said neutral to the Dursleys.

They didn't say anything at all. Yoni and Harry moved towards the fire, but just as they reached the edge of the hearth, Mr Weasley put out a hand and held them back. He was looking at the Dursleys in amazement.

"Yoni and Harry said goodbye to you." He said. "Didn't you hear them?"

"It doesn't matter." Yoni and Harry muttered to Mr Weasley. "Honestly, we don't care."

But Mr Weasley didn't remove his hand from Harry's shoulder and put his other arm out to hold Yoni back, who tried to slip past him.

"You aren't going to see your niece and nephew 'til next summer." He said to Uncle Vernon in mild indignation. "Surely you're going to say goodbye?"

Uncle Vernon 's face worked furiously. The idea of being taught consideration by a man who had just blasted away half his living room wall seemed to be causing him intense suffering. But Mr Weasley's wand was still in his hand, and Uncle Vernon's tiny eyes darted to it once, before he said very resentfully: "Goodbye, then."

"Yoni, you go first." Mr Weasley said and let her through.

"See you." Yoni said dryly with a small grin as she put a foot in the green flames. Which felt pleasantly like warm breath. At that moment, however, a horrible gagging sound erupted behind her, and Aunt Petunia started to scream.

Yoni turned around. Dudley was no longer standing behind his paretns. He was kneeling beside the coffee table, and he was gagging and spluttering on a foot-long, purple sliy thing that was protruding from his mouth.

Yoni looked startled and realized then that that purple thing was Dudley's tongue… and that a brightly coloured toffee-wrapper lay on the floor before him. She grunted softly. So that was what Fred and George had planned. They sure will hear something of it very soon.

Aunt Petunia hurled herself onto the ground beside Dudley, seized the end of his swollen tongue and attempted to wrench it out of his mouth. Unsurprisingly, Dudley yelled and spluttered worse than ever, trying to fight her off. Uncle Vernon was bellowing and waving his arms around, and Mr Weasley had to shout to make himself heard.

"Not to worry, I can sort him out!" He yelled, advancing on Dudley with his wand outstretched, but Aunt Petunia screamed worse than ever and threw herself on top of Dudley, shielding him from Mr Weasley.

"No, really!" Mr Weasley said desperately. "It's simple spell… it was the toffee… my son Fred… real practical joker… but it's only an Engorgement Charm… at least, I think it it… please, I can correct it."

But far from being reassured the Dursleys became more panic-stricken. Aunt Petunia was sobbing hysterically, tugging Dudley's tongue as though determined to rip it out. Dudley appeared to be suffocating under the combined pressure of his mother and his tongue. Uncle Vernon, who had completely lost control, seized a china figure from on top of the sideboard and threw it very hard at Mr Weasley. Who ducked, causing the ornament to shatter in the blasted fireplace.

Yoni rolled her eyes and thought that the Dursleys were the biggest idiots she knew. Too scared and too prejudiced about witches and wizards to accept their help.

"Now really!" Mr Weasley said angrily, brandishing his wand. "I'm trying to help!"

Bellowing like a wounded hippo, Uncle Vernon snatched up another ornament.

"Yoni, Harry, go! Just go!" Mr Weasley shouted, his wand on Uncle Vernon. "I'll sort this out."

Yoni and Harry didn't want to miss the fun, but Uncle Vernon's second ornament narrowly missed their heads and on second thought they thought it was best best to leave the situation to Mr Weasley.

Yoni stepped further into the fire and looked over her shoulder. She shouted: "The Burrow!", when she how Mr Weasley blasted a third ornament out of Uncle Vernon's hand with his wand, how Aunt Petunia was screaming and laying on top of Dudley, and how Dudley's tongue lolled around like a great slimy python. But the next moment Yoni had begun to spin very fast, and the Dursleys' living room was whipped out of sight in a rush of emerald green flames.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please review and don't forget to vote for the Poll.**

 **A/N: The meaning of some Latin word(s):-**

 *** Ruina means debris, wreck, ruin, downfall, destruction,... in Latin.**

 *** Justitia means justice, justness, equity,... in Latin.**

 *** Sententia means judgment, sentence, view, opinion, ... in Latin.**


End file.
